Plantilla:Tarjeta-del-t
}| |Help Wanted = Help Wanted.png |Reef Blower = Reef_Blower.jpg |Tea at the Treedome = Tea_at_the_Treedome.jpg |Bubblestand = Bubblestand.png |Ripped Pants = Ripped_Pants.png |Jellyfishing = Jellyfishing.jpg |Plankton! = Plankton!.png |Naughty Nautical Neighbors = Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors.jpg |Boating School = Boating_School_title_card.png |Pizza Delivery = Pizza_Delivery.jpg |Home Sweet Pineapple = Home Sweet Pineapple.jpg |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy = Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.jpg |Pickles = Pickles.jpg |Hall Monitor = Hall Monitor.jpg |Jellyfish Jam = Jellyfish Jam.jpg |Sandy's Rocket = Sandy's Rocket.jpg |Squeaky Boots = Squeaky Boots.jpg |Nature Pants = Nature Pants.jpg |Opposite Day = Opposite Day.jpg |Culture Shock = Culture Shock.jpg |F.U.N. = FUN.jpg |MuscleBob BuffPants = MuscleBob BuffPants.jpg |Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost = Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost.jpg |The Chaperone = The Chaperone.jpg |Employee of the Month = Employee of the Month.jpg |Scaredy Pants = Scaredy Pants.jpg |I Was a Teenage Gary = I Was a Teenage Gary.jpg |SB-129 = SB-129.jpg |Karate Choppers = Karate Choppers.jpg |Sleepy Time = Sleepy Time.jpg |Suds = Suds.jpg |Valentine's Day = Valentine's Day.jpg |The Paper = The Paper.jpg |Arrgh! = Arrgh!.jpg |Rock Bottom = Rock Bottom.jpg |Texas = Texas.jpg |Walking Small = Walking Small.jpg |Fools in April = Fools in April.png |Neptune's Spatula = Neptune's Spatula.png |Hooky = Hooky.png |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II = Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II.png |Your Shoe's Untied = Your Shoe's Untied.jpg |Squid's Day Off = Squid's Day Off.png |Something Smells = Titlecard Something Smells.jpg |Bossy Boots = Bossy Boots.png |Big Pink Loser = Big Pink Loser.jpg |Bubble Buddy = Bubble Buddy.jpg |Dying for Pie = Dying for Pie.jpg |Imitation Krabs = Imitation Krabs.png |Wormy = Wormy.jpg |Patty Hype = Patty Hype.png |Grandma's Kisses = Grandma's Kisses.png |Squidville = Squidville.png |Prehibernation Week = Prehibernation Week.jpg |Life of Crime = Life of Crime.jpg |Christmas Who? = Christmas Who.jpg |Survival of the Idiots = Survival of the Idiots.jpg |Dumped = Dumped.jpg |No Free Rides = No Free Rides.jpg |I'm Your Biggest Fanatic = I'm Your Biggest Fanatic.png |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III = Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III.jpg |Squirrel Jokes = Squirrel Jokes.jpg |Pressure = Pressure.jpg |The Smoking Peanut = The Smoking Peanut.jpg |Shanghaied = Shanghaied.jpg |Gary Takes a Bath = Gary Takes a Bath.jpg |Welcome to the Chum Bucket = Welcome to the Chum Bucket.jpg |Frankendoodle = Frankendoodle.jpg |The Secret Box = The Secret Box.jpg |Band Geeks = Band Geeks.jpg |Graveyard Shift = Graveyard Shift.jpg |Krusty Love = Krusty Love.png |Procrastination = Procrastination.jpg |I'm with Stupid = I'm with Stupid.jpg |Sailor Mouth = Sailor Mouth.jpg |Artist Unknown = Artist Unknown.jpg |Jellyfish Hunter = Jellyfish Hunter.jpg |The Fry Cook Games = The Fry Cook Games.jpg |Squid on Strike = Squid on Strike.jpg |Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm = Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm.jpg |The Algae's Always Greener = The Algae's Always Greener.jpg |SpongeGuard on Duty = SpongeGuard on Duty.png |Club SpongeBob = Club SpongeBob.jpg |My Pretty Seahorse = My Pretty Seahorse.jpg |The Bully = The Bully.jpg |Just One Bite = Just One Bite.jpg |Nasty Patty = Nasty Patty.jpg |Idiot Box = Idiot Box.jpg |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV = Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV.jpg |Doing Time = Doing Time.jpg |Snowball Effect = Snowball Effect.jpg |One Krabs Trash = One Krabs Trash.jpg |As Seen on TV = As Seen on TV.jpg |Can You Spare a Dime? = Can You Spare a Dime.jpg |No Weenies Allowed = No Weenies Allowed.jpg |Squilliam Returns = Squilliam Returns.jpg |Krab Borg = Krab Borg.jpg |Rock-a-Bye Bivalve = Rock-A-Bye Bivalve.jpg |Wet Painters = Wet Painters.jpg |Krusty Krab Training Video = Krusty Krab Training Video.jpg |Party Pooper Pants = Party Pooper Pants.jpg |Chocolate with Nuts = Chocolate with Nuts.jpg |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V = Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V.jpg |New Student Starfish = New Student Starfish.jpg |Clams = Clams.jpg |Ugh = Ugh.jpg |The Great Snail Race = The Great Snail Race.jpg |Mid-Life Crustacean = Mid-Life Crustacean.jpg |Born Again Krabs = Born Again Krabs.jpg |I Had an Accident = I Had an Accident.jpg |Krabby Land = Krabby Land.jpg |The Camping Episode = The Camping Episode.jpg |Missing Identity = Missing Identity.jpg |Plankton's Army = Plankton's Army.png |The Sponge Who Could Fly = The Sponge Who Could Fly.jpg |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler = SpongeBob Meets the Strangler.jpg |Pranks a Lot = Pranks A Lot.jpg |Fear of a Krabby Patty = Fear of a Krabby Patty - Title Card.png |Shell of a Man = Shell of a Man.jpg |The Lost Mattress = The Lost Mattress.jpg |Krabs vs. Plankton = Krabs vs Plankton.jpg |Have You Seen This Snail? = Have You Seen This Snail.jpg |Skill Crane = Skill Crane.jpg |Good Neighbors = Good Neighbors.PNG |Selling Out = Selling Out.jpg |Funny Pants = Funny Pants.jpg |Dunces and Dragons = Dunces and Dragons.png |Enemy In-Law = Enemy In-Law.jpg |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture = Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI - The Motion Picture.jpg |Patrick SmartPants = Patrick SmartPants.jpg |SquidBob TentaclePants = SquidBob TentaclePants.png |Krusty Towers = Krusty Towers.png |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired = Mrs. Puff, You're Fired.jpg |Ghost Host = Ghost Host.jpg |Chimps Ahoy = Chimps Ahoy.jpg |Whale of a Birthday = Whale of a Birthday.png |Karate Island = Karateisland.jpg |All That Glitters = Alll That Glitters.jpg |Wishing You Well = Wishing You Well.png |New Leaf = NL.JPG |Once Bitten = Once Bitten.jpg |Bummer Vacation = Bummer Vacation.jpg |Wigstruck = WigsTruck.jpg |Squidtastic Voyage = SquidTastic Voyage.jpg |That's No Lady = That's No Lady.jpg |The Thing = The Thing.png |Hocus Pocus = Hocus Pocus.jpg |Driven to Tears = Driven to Tears.png |Rule of Dumb = Rule of Dumb.jpg |Born to Be Wild = Born to Be Wild.png |Best Frenemies = Best Frenemies.png |The Pink Purloiner = The Pink Purloiner.png |Squid Wood = Squid Wood title card.png |Best Day Ever = Best Day Ever.jpg |The Gift of Gum = The Gift of Gum.jpg |Friend or Foe = Friend or Foe.PNG |The Original Fry Cook = The Original Fry Cook.jpg |Night Light = Night Light.jpg |Rise and Shine = Rise and Shine.PNG |Waiting = Waiting.jpg |Fungus Among Us = Card Fungus Among Us.jpg |Spy Buddies = Spy Buddies.JPG |Boat Smarts = Boat Smarts.jpg |Good Ol' Whatshisname = Good Ol' Whatshisname.jpg |New Digs = New Digs.jpg |Krabs à la Mode = Krabs a la Mode.jpg |Roller Cowards = Roller Cowards.jpg |Bucket Sweet Bucket = Bucket Sweet Bucket.png |To Love a Patty = To Love A Patty.PNG |Breath of Fresh Squidward = Breath of Fresh Squidward.jpg |Money Talks = Money Talks.PNG |SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget = SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget.jpg |Slimy Dancing = Slimy Dancing.jpg |The Krusty Sponge = The Krusty Sponge.PNG |Sing a Song of Patrick = Sing a Song of Patrick.jpg |A Flea in Her Dome = A Flea in Her Dome.PNG |The Donut of Shame = The Donut of Shame.jpg |The Krusty Plate = KrustyPlate.jpg |Goo Goo Gas = Goo.png |Le Big Switch = Le Big Switch.jpg |Atlantis SquarePantis = Atlantis SquarePantis.jpg |Picture Day = Picture Day.jpg |Pat No Pay = Pat No Pay.jpg |BlackJack = BlackJack.png |Blackened Sponge = Blackened Sponge.jpg |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob = Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob.jpg |The Inmates of Summer = The Inmates of Summer.jpg |To Save a Squirrel = To Save a Squirrel.jpg |Pest of the West = PestOfTheWestTitlecard.jpg |20,000 Patties Under the Sea = 20,000 Patties Under the Sea.png |The Battle of Bikini Bottom = The Battle of Bikini Bottom.jpg |What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? = What.png |The Two Faces of Squidward = The Two Faces of Squidward.png |SpongeHenge = Henge.png |Banned in Bikini Bottom = Banned in Bikini Bottom.jpg |Stanley S. SquarePants = Stanley S. Squarepants Title.JPG |House Fancy = HouseFancy.png |Krabby Road = KrabbyRoad.jpg |Penny Foolish = Penny Foolish.jpg |Nautical Novice = Nautical Novice.jpg |Spongicus = Spongicus.jpg |Suction Cup Symphony = Suction Cup Symphony.png |Not Normal = Not Normal.png |Gone = Gone.png |The Splinter = The Splinter.png |Slide Whistle Stooges = NVE00002.png |A Life in a Day = A Life in a Day title card.jpg |Sun Bleached = Sun Bleached.png |Giant Squidward = Giant Squidward.png |No Nose Knows = No Nose Knows.png |Patty Caper = Patty Caper.png |Plankton's Regular = Plankton's Regular.png |Boating Buddies = Boating.jpg |The Krabby Kronicle = Chronic.jpg |The Slumber Party = Party.jpg |Grooming Gary = Grooming.jpg |SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One = sbspbigone.jpg |Porous Pockets = Porous-Pockets.jpg |Choir Boys = Boys.jpg |Krusty Krushers = Krusty Krushers Title Card.png |The Card = Card.jpg |Dear Vikings = Vikings.jpg |Ditchin' = DitchinTittleCard.jpg |Grandpappy the Pirate = Grandpappy the Pirate.png |Cephalopod Lodge = GetAttachment.jpg |Squid's Visit = Squid's Visit.jpg |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants = To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants.jpg |Shuffleboarding = GetAttachment2-1.jpg |Professor Squidward = GetAttachment3-1.jpg |Pet or Pests = Pet-or-Pests.jpg |Komputer Overload = Komputer-Overload.jpg |Gullible Pants = Gullible Pants.jpg |Overbooked = Overbooked.jpg |No Hat for Pat = Pat Hat.jpg |Toy Store of Doom = Toy-Store-of-Doom.jpg |Sand Castles in the Sand = Sand Castles in the Sand.jpg |Shell Shocked = Shell.png |Chum Bucket Supreme = Supreme.jpg |Single Cell Anniversary = Singlecellanniversary.png |Truth or Square = Truth or Square.PNG |Pineapple Fever = Pineapplefver.png |Chum Caverns = Chum Caverns.jpg |The Clash of Triton = The Clash of Triton.jpg |Tentacle-Vision = Tentacle-Vision.jpg |I ♥ Dancing = I Heart Dancing.jpg |Growth Spout = Growth Spout.jpg |Stuck in the Wringer = Stuck in the Wringer.jpg |Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy = Someonesinthekitchen.png |The Inside Job = The Inside Job.jpg |Greasy Buffoons = Greasy Buffoons.jpg |Model Sponge = Model Sponge.jpg |Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful = Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful.jpg |A Pal for Gary = A Pal for Gary.jpg |Yours, Mine and Mine = Yours, Mine and Mine.jpg |Kracked Krabs = Kracked Krabs.jpg |The Curse of Bikini Bottom = Curse of Bikini Bottom.jpg |Squidward in Clarinetland = Squidward in Clarinetland.jpg |SpongeBob's Last Stand = Last stand.png |Back to the Past = Back to the Past.jpg |The Bad Guy Club for Villains = The Bad Guy Club for Villains.jpg |A Day Without Tears = A Day Without Tears.jpg |Summer Job = Summer Job.jpg |One Coarse Meal = One Coarse Meal.jpg |Gary in Love = Garyinlove.png |The Play's the Thing = The Play's the Thing.jpg |Rodeo Daze = Rodeo Daze.jpg |Gramma's Secret Recipe = GSR.jpg |The Cent of Money = 139b.jpg |The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom = The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom.jpg |Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle = Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle.jpg |The Curse of the Hex = The Curse of the Hex.jpg |The Main Drain = The Main Drain.jpg |Trenchbillies = Trenchbillies.jpg |Sponge-Cano! = Sponge-Cano!.jpg |The Great Patty Caper = The great patty caper.jpg |That Sinking Feeling = 144a.jpg |Karate Star = 144b.jpg |Buried in Time = Buried in Time.jpg |Enchanted Tiki Dreams = tiki.png |The Abrasive Side = theabrasiveside.jpg |Earworm = earworm.jpg |Hide and Then What Happens? = Hatwh.jpg |Shellback Shenanigans = 147b.jpg |The Masterpiece = The Masterpiece.jpg |Whelk Attack = WhelkAttack.jpg |You Don't Know Sponge = You Don't Know Sponge.jpg |Tunnel of Glove = Tunnel Of Glove.jpg |Krusty Dogs = KrustyDogs.png |The Wreck of the Mauna Loa = The Wreck of the Mauna Loa.png |New Fish in Town = New Fish in Town.png |Love That Squid = Love That Squid title card.png |Big Sister Sam = Big Sister Sam.png |Perfect Chemistry = Perfect Chemistry.png |Accidents Will Happen = Accidents.png |The Other Patty = The Other Patty.png |Drive Thru = Drive Thru.png |The Hot Shot = Hot Shot Titlecard.png |A Friendly Game = A Friendly Game.png |Sentimental Sponge = Sentimental Sponge.png |Frozen Face-Off = Frozen Face-Off Title Card.png |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups = Squidward's School for Grown-Ups.png |Oral Report = Oral Report.png |Sweet and Sour Squid = Sweet and Sour Squid.png |The Googly Artiste = The Googly Artiste.png |A SquarePants Family Vacation = A SquarePants Family Vacation.jpg |Patrick's Staycation = Patrick's Staycation.png |Walking the Plankton = Walking the Plankton.png |Mooncation = Mooncation.png |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation = Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation.png |Ghoul Fools = 162 S08E10 Ghoul Fools.PNG |Mermaid Man Begins = Mermaid Man Begins.png |Plankton's Good Eye = Plankton's Good Eye.png |Barnacle Face = Barnacle Face.png |Pet Sitter Pat = Pet Sitter Pat.png |House Sittin' for Sandy = House Sittin' For Sandy.png |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom = Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom.png |Bubble Troubles = Bubble Troubles.png |The Way of the Sponge = The Way of The Sponge.png |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom = The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom.png |Bubble Buddy Returns = Bubble Buddy Returns.png |Restraining SpongeBob = Restraining SpongeBob.png |Fiasco! = Fiasco!.png |Are You Happy Now? = areyouhappynow.PNG |Planet of the Jellyfish = planetofthejellyfish.PNG |Free Samples = FreeSamples.png |Home Sweet Rubble = Sweet Rubble.png |Karen 2.0 = sbkaren2.PNG |InSPONGEiac = sbinspongeiac.PNG |Face Freeze! = Face Freeze.png |Glove World R.I.P. = sbgloveworldrip.PNG |Squiditis = sbsquiditis.PNG |Demolition Doofus = Demolition Doofus.png |Treats! = sbtreats.PNG |For Here or to Go = sbforhereortogo.PNG |It's a SpongeBob Christmas! = Margin-spongebobchristmas.jpg |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! = Aquaticvillain.jpg |Chum Fricassee = Chum Fricassee.png |The Good Krabby Name = The Good Krabby Name.png |Move It or Lose It = Move It or Lose It.png |Hello Bikini Bottom! = Hellobikinibottom.jpg |Extreme Spots = S09E01A-Extreme-Spots-Titlecard.PNG |Squirrel Record = S09E01B-Squirrel-Record-Titlecard.PNG |Patrick-Man! = S09E02A-Patrick-Man!-Titlecard.PNG |Gary's New Toy = S09E02B-Gary's-New-Toy-Titlecard.PNG |License to Milkshake = S09E03A-License-to-Milkshake-Titlecard.PNG |Squid Baby = S09E03B-Squid-Baby-Titlecard.PNG |Little Yellow Book = S09E04A-Little-Yellow-Book-Titlecard.PNG |Bumper to Bumper = S09E04B-Bumper-to-Bumper-Titlecard.PNG |Eek, an Urchin! = S09E05A-Eek-An-Urchin!-Titlecard.PNG |Squid Defense = S09E05B-Squid-Defense-Titlecard.PNG |Jailbreak! = S09E06A-Jailbreak!-Titlecard.png |Evil Spatula = S09E06B-Evil-Spatula-Titlecard.PNG |It Came from Goo Lagoon = It Came From Goo Lagoon.png |Safe Deposit Krabs = Safe Deposit Krabs.png |Plankton's Pet = S09E08B-Plankton's-Pet-Titlecard-TV-quality.png |Don't Look Now = Don't Look Now Titlecard.png |Séance Shméance = Seance Shmeance Titlecard.png |Kenny the Cat = Kenny the cat.png |Yeti Krabs = Yeti krabs.png |SpongeBob You're Fired = Spongebob you fired.png |Company Picnic = NoTitlecard.gif }} Category:Databases